


The Hunt

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time there is an Omega ready to go through his first heat, the Elders organize a Hunt where every unmated Alpha can take part, and the one that can knot the Omega first will be his mate for life, gaining a special status within the pack. The only Omega in the Padalecki’s pack, Jensen, is going through his first heat at sundown and Jared has every intention to be his mate for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Warnings** : AU (werewolves setting), Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, knotting, self-lubricating, mpreg, size and age difference (Jensen is fifteen).  
 **A/N** : This is written for [](http://jjia912.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jjia912**](http://jjia912.livejournal.com/)!  _Happy birthday, sweetie_ , I hope you like this little present! <3 No kitten!Jensen, but we have some puppy-and-then-omega-in-heat-Jensen eheh.  
Thanks so much to the lovely [](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **daevanna**](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/) for the betaing <3 Oh, and this fills my square for ‘Scent as an erotic element’ in my homebrewbingo. Enjoy!  
  


 

 

Jared looks at the young Omega standing in front of the Elders; his limbs are shaking not for the chill of the night or the upcoming Hunt, but for the glowing half-moon that is bound to rise in a couple of hours. The Omega’s smell is enticing, so sweet that it's almost sugary, rich and velvety like a stroke right on Jared’s dick.  
  
Jared is not immune to his scent nor to his appearance and, like him, all the unmated Alphas are in the clearing, all united, growling, snapping and excited for the Hunt, their nostrils already enticed by the smell of the young, almost-in-heat, Omega. All of them are waiting for the Hunt to begin, to find the Omega – whom, usually doesn’t even attempt to hide, driven by pure lust and the desire to be fucked –, fight their own pack-mates for the right to knot him and claim him as a mate.  
  
Jared looks at the ceremony in front of him, at the glorious backside of the Omega; at his slightly parted bowlegs, and sniffs the air, surging to encompass into his lungs the too-irresistible smell of a bitch in heat.  
  
Omegas are rare nowadays. So rare that when one of them is born, the entire pack considers themselves blessed by the Mother Moon and privileged in respect to the other werewolf packs. An Omega is a fertile male that has two heat circles per year and is able to carry an entire litter instead of a single pup like the Betas. The amount of newborns is lowering year by year, as Omegas grow fewer and fewer. So when a pack has a Omega, it’s a sign of a growing fertility rate and upcoming new births.  
  
For this reason Omegas are considered to be cherished members of the werewolf societies.  
  
Every time there is an Omega coming of age and ready to go through his first heat, the Elders organize a Hunt where every unmated Alpha can take part, and the one that can knot the Omega first will be his mate for life, gaining a special status within the pack. The Elders let the Omega run in the forest and when it's sundown, all the Alphas can run after him and try to knot him, hoping to reach the Omega when he's in the peak of his first night of heat that can insure conception ‘at first knot’.  
  
The Padalecki’s pack Omega is only fifteen, but after tonight he's not going to be a child anymore, but an adult, mated member of the pack. Jensen is his name. And Jared had watched him since he was a little kid, following around after his young Beta mother and his older brothers. The kid has the most stunning green eyes Jared has ever seen, with dark, long lashes and pouty lips to kill for. Both his human and wolf form are astonishing.  
  
Jared wants to be his mate so badly that he's going to kill somebody in the pack if it doesn't happen. He refused all the Betas that they were practically throwing themselves at him since the death of his own Beta mate Sandy during the birth of their son, that died shortly after her. At first he grieved for their lives, but he didn't lose his way, and continued to lead his pack and care for the well being of his pack-mates. Fifteen years ago, when Jensen was born, for the first time Jared felt that his prolonged unmated status would not last much longer, not since Jensen had entered into his pre-teen years and started oozing pheromones.  
  
Werewolves live longer than humans, and when they reach their sexual maturity, the process of aging slows down. So Jared, whom looks to be in his early thirties in human years, has more winters under his belt than you would think. Jared hasn't mated with anyone for years, but looking at Jensen growing up, the idea of leaving him to somebody else is painful. Losing his Beta Sandy and their pup made Jared almost go crazy, but Jensen soothes his pain and since he'd passed fourteen years old, becoming old enough to be responsive to Alphas and their attentions, he has became a erotic fantasy fixed in Jared's mind, but it doesn't help that Jensen's personality matches his dazzling look and makes him almost irresistible.  
  
There is no way Jared is going to give him to another Alpha, he will fight tooth and nail to earn his keep.  
  
He remembers when he was only a cub and stumbled on his feet, eager to get groomed by Jared himself, yelping like a happy puppy and showing his belly to the Alpha of the pack. Jensen doesn't do that anymore, preferring to take care of the few pups in the pack, playing with them with a firm yet sweet hand. Jared misses those days, when Jensen would come to him in his wolf form, nudging his muzzle against his arm or shoulder, demanding strokes or licks from Jared in his human or wolf form.  
  
  
Jensen leaves the Elders and casts one last look backwards, his eyes meeting Jared's. His lips quiver, before Jensen bites his bottom lip, then he shifts into his wolf form and disappears into the woods. The sun is still over the line of the trees and Jared strips from his thin cloths and shifts into his wolf, quickly followed by the others Alphas.  
  
Jared digs his claws into the ground, barking when one of his pack-mates tries to go after Jensen before the is time due. The other snarls but, when Jared grits his teeth in warning, he crawls on his paws, tilting his muzzle to the side, remaining still. Satisfied, Jared motions for him to go behind all the others and the wolf obeys without a word.  
  
He cannot let anyone screw this up, and, at the same time, Jared cannot let anyone knot Jensen before himself. That cute little Omega is his and his alone.  
  
The last rays of sun are almost hidden by the line of the trees, but the Elders still haven't given the starting signal. When they finally do, Jared springs up immediately, using his long powerful legs to leave behind the others, and his fine sense of smell to trace the Omega.  
  
Jared has his first fight when he catches Jensen's smell near the cascade. Unfortunately he isn't the only one that tracked Jensen so quickly.  
  
Another wolf is approaching the cascade, his tongue dangling between his teeth and he's so focused on the task of catching the Omega that he doesn't even notice before Jared attacks and suddenly it's too late. Jared doesn't hesitate in biting his opponent's throat, not enough to rip his head off, but with enough force to have him yelping on the ground, a deep bruise sporting the side of his neck.  
  
Standing tall against his pack-mate, Jared sniffs a change in Jensen's smell, tainted now by the stench of the wet ground and the plants, like he'd rubbed his skin with them, and that should surprise Jared – an Omega in heat who is covering his traces? Totally unheard of. Omegas want to be knotted as much as the Alphas want to knot them. –, but he can't hold that thought as his nostrils catch two distinct Alpha's smells tangling with Jensen's. He surges forward, running the distance that separates him from his prospective mate and his two suitors, and he arrives just in time to see two big wolves cornering Jensen against the trees.  
  
Jensen is in full heat, his smell is ripe and delicious and Jared is somehow dazzled by it. But now it's not the time to be overruled by his lust, not when Jared has to fight for his right to knot the bitch.  
  
He snarls to his two opponents, one of them picks the challenge and pounces on him but Jared is ready, he sinks his fangs into the flesh of the shoulder, nipping hard before throwing the other far away. A yelp of pain comes from the wounded wolf, but Jared doesn't lose his attacking position, he turns his head to the other Alpha, roaring and snarling menacingly, blood tainting his bared teeth and a copper taste invading his mouth. He definitely looks imposing and threatening and the other wolf has a moment of hesitation before dropping his head in submission, choosing not to fight for the Omega who is cowering to the side of the lake.  
  
Jared wouldn't agree with that, not when the Omega is Jensen, the kid that screws up all of his instincts. Now he's standing alone in front of the young Omega without any other opponent challenging him, so, regardless of his sentiments, he has won.  
  
Jensen's clothes are wet, probably due to a bath in the lake, but the cold and chilling water wasn't enough to stop the heat. His pupils are blown in lust and the green leaf irises are nothing more than thin rings of passion. His lips are chapped and bloody from where his teeth have bitten into them to stop the pleadings and requests to be bred, but he looks so relieved to see Jared that it seems strange. Jensen went through all the trouble of not drawing Alphas to him, but he looks desperate to be fucked by Jared if his body language and the oozing of pheromones are a clear enough sign of eagerness.  
  
Sweat and drops of water are trickling down Jensen's forehead, his hands are trembling from the force of his heat. His cock is standing hard with the tip glistening with pre-come, red and angry, demanding attention. Not as much as his hole though, quivering and wet around the rim, begging to be bred.  
  
"Alpha –"  
  
Jared's internal wolf almost purrs in happiness as the Omega acknowledges his status with a dreamy yet trembling voice. The pleading tone in his voice is music to his ears and Jared shifts into his human form quickly, in a snap of dislocating joints and relocating muscles. His face is covered in blood and the hot liquid is dripping down onto his chest. Jared's wolf is pleased to show off the blood of his opponents to his potential mate, as a sign of strength and power.  
  
Jensen bends his arms in a silent plea and Jared drops onto his knees, kneeling by the Omega's side. The pure, intense, animalistic desire to mate is fueled by the sense of victory and the adrenaline of the Hunt; now, touching Jensen's pale and freckled skin and seeing him writhe under his caresses, only adds fire to his limbs.  
  
Jared licks Jensen's mouth, expecting to find a reluctant yet overruled by lust Omega, but Jensen opens his plush lips and wet mouth, transforming a somewhat chaste kiss into a heavy make-out session. Jared doesn't think of restraining himself anymore, he crashes their lips together, fucking the Omega's mouth with his tongue, grinding their hips in the meantime, forcing out a couple of happy and suffocated yelps from Jensen's mouth.  
  
"Alpha, please, please." Their lips smack when Jensen moves away, pleading to him, his lips are shining with saliva, his hair all tussled, baring his neck to the side, trembling under Jared's touch.  
  
"Not to worry, Jensen," replies Jared, leaning down and licking the pink perky nipple with the tip of his tongue, making the Omega arch up and open his legs in response. "I'm going to knot you and breed you until dawn, my pretty omega."  
  
He presses two fingers into Jensen's twitching wet ass. There is no time for finesse but Jensen doesn't complain. His heat has reached its peak, making his hole tender and slick with a self-lubricating liquid that eases the pain and helps Jared to finger him deeply, without causing the other wolf any pain.  
  
"Alpha, oh, please, knot me, knot me!"  
  
"Roll over, Jensen," Jared growls and withdraws his fingers, causing a disappointed sigh in the Omega. "Don't worry, I'll fuck your ass good and proper."  
  
Jensen rests on his hands and knees and Jared pushes his hard dick forward, sinking into the velvety hot tightness of Jensen's hole as the Omega cries out in pleasure, mumbling something that resembles 'knot me, please, breed me, alpha, alpha', making Jared regret not having taken him on his back, so he could have seen his orgasmic expressions.  
  
"Please, Alpha, please, knot me!"  
  
Jensen's eagerness to be mated and knotted makes Jared stop for a second, trying very hard not to come inside the Omega too soon, while his cock is almost strangled by the tightness of that delicious hole, and the sounds that escape from Jensen's lips are getting more and more delicious as he speaks. When the Omega wails and spreads his legs even wider, urging Jared to fuck him harder, Jared is one step away from losing it.  
  
He sits back on his heels, dragging the boy onto his lap and plunging in deep. Jensen moans oh-so-prettily, out of air, gasping and bouncing on Jared's lap, spreading his knees and sinking deep every time Jared meets his thrusts from beneath him. The Alpha's knot is swelling and when it catches Jensen's well-stretched rim, Jared bites him hard on the side of the neck, enough to let out some blood. Jensen cries out from the pleasure and comes while Jared seals his seed inside of him, riding him hard one last time before settling into suckling a mark onto his neck and caressing his tender nubs.  
  
He raises his head, howling to the moon, signaling to the pack-mates that he's the one to have claimed the young Omega and no one is going to steal him away. A chorus of other howls respond to Jared, some complementing him, some greeting him as the mate of their Omega.  
  
"Alpha –" Jensen's voice is a soft whisper and Jared feels the desire to keep him in his arms forever. And he can, Jared realises with pride, Jensen is his now. His Omega. His mate. Goodness, Jensen is finally  _his_.  
  
Jared places his hands on his hips and lets Jensen rest his back against his chest, careless of their sweating skin. He finishes suckling the red mark and kisses his shoulder, his knot still buried deep inside Jensen and filling him with another load. Jensen wails, his skin still hot and feverish, and accommodates himself better on Jared's lap, resting his head backwards on the muscled chest, sighing slightly.  
  
They remain in a comfortable silence until Jared's knot deflates, then, the Alpha turns Jensen into his arms, kissing him again, looking after him with the sweet attentive care that he had bypassed before, driven by the urge of mating. Jensen's body is almost dwarfed in Jared's embrace, he's slender but tiny, a twig in comparison to Jared's massive, well-muscled frame.  
  
This time, Jared takes his time to kiss the youngling; he savors his taste and assaults his mouth slowly, mapping the inside with his tongue, tracing an invisible mark of possession there too.  
  
Jensen slides his hands around Jared's neck, rising his head and responding to the kiss with inexperienced passion. When they part, Jensen's cheeks are still flushed pink and his freckles are unseen spots on the red of his face. His eyes are happy, though, and Jared feels relieved.  
  
"Alpha, I –"  
  
"We're mates, now, Jensen," Jared strokes Jensen's hair. "Call me Jared."  
  
"Jared," Jensen pronounces the name in a dreamy voice, like he doesn't believe he's been given the honour of doing so aloud. Or maybe it's the mention of being mated that makes him smile and shiver. "I hoped it would be you. I  _knew_  it would be you."  
  
Jared smiles cocky. "I'm the stronger Alpha."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I always fight for you."  
  
"I know," Jensen traces mindless circles on Jared's chest with the tip of his finger, right where a scar is carved into Jared's skin, the fading memory of a battle for dominance from years ago. "I tried to hold them off, masking my scent."  
  
His ears perk up and the Alpha looks at the Omega with amusement, now that he knows where Jensen's reluctance to be found came from and why he attempted to cover his trace, Jared can draw his own conclusions. "You were waiting for me," he states, wondering why he couldn't see how Jensen was pining after him.  
  
"I knew you would find me," repeats the Omega. "I don't want anybody else to be the father of my children or to be the mate with whom I'll spend my entire life with."  
  
Jared grabs Jensen's biceps, kissing him hard and sloppy, before laying him down on the bare ground. Jensen yelps when Jared's finger first breaches his ass, still slicked with his come. Not resisting any further, he brings the finger to Jensen's half-parted lips, coating them with the liquid that the young wolf doesn't disdain, but licks at immediately, before giving kitten-licks to Jared's big index finger, watching his mate with need clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"You ready for round two, sweetheart?" asks Jared softly. Jensen moans in response. "I'm going to breed you tonight, Jensen. All night long."  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The first ray of sun hits their intertwined bodies and Jensen opens his eyes, almost purring in delight when he finds himself in the circle of the arms of his mate, the place where he'd wanted to be all of his life. Since he was a pup, he would crawl behind the pack Alpha, asking to be petted, wishing to be the one to be in his arms, cuddled and cared for. Slowly, other feelings took place of those, less innocent and chaste, until Jensen realized what he really wanted from the Alpha and how to get it from him.  
  
Jensen had been prepared for the Hunt and since he was thirteen he'd known what he wanted for himself. Sneaking curious and hopeful glances to the pack Alpha made Jensen grow firm in his hope to be reciprocated in his feelings. Maybe for the Alpha it was all about his hormones and the heat-induced promised sex, but that is a start and Jensen took his chances. Now he's happy with his decisions; his Alpha – his Jared – is sweet and caring, he claimed him roughly and he knotted him for hours through his heat and now that they are bonded, Jensen can worry about making Jared fall in love with him.  
  
Jensen touches his flat belly. If he concentrates enough he can feel a spark of life inside of him, a litter, and Jensen smiles at the thought of starting a family with Jared.  
  
"Your heat calmed down," Jared kisses his mouth, running a hand along Jensen's side and stopping on Jensen's hand in correspondence with his belly. "You're carrying my pups."  
  
"I am," the Omega smiles excitedly. After the heat is gone, he's thinking more clearly and his skin doesn't feel feverish and tight anymore. Instead, he feels sated and happy, warm in his mate's embrace, not at all worried to soon be father of his first offspring. It will come naturally, he's sure, and Jared is going to make an awesome, supportive dad.  
  
Jared rolls him onto his back, kissing his lips and pressing his half-hard cock against Jensen's thighs. The young wolf sighs happily and promises to himself that he will succeed in earning Jared's love one day, one step at a time.  
  
  
  
*°*  
  
  
Jensen looks at the two puppies playing on his lap, gently smiling at them as they curiously touch his protruding belly. Jensen is two months pregnant but the puppies are active and kicking in his belly, their wolf forms already formed.  
  
Tom and Annabelle's cubs love Jensen's company, especially when he spends some quality time scratching behind their ears, like he does with Jared. They were the last pups born, only one year prior, but they prefer to play in their wolf forms, yelping happily around Jensen when their parents are hunting.  
  
Jensen is more than happy to take care of them. Jared's work had increased these last couple of weeks, due to the nearest pack of wolves trespassing their borders and threatening an invasion. All Alphas were put in charge of patrolling, along with some Betas, but Jensen, heavily pregnant, is dispensed to this task.  
  
Every day, Jensen is torn between the desire to fight for his mate and keep his not yet born cubs safe and sound, making him feel useless. Despite his best effort and his attempt to be a good mate for Jared and be the pack Beta in his absence, he's not allowed to do much more for the others or Jared himself.  
  
The young wolf snaps his head up when he smells his mate arriving. A stir is caused around the wolves in the clearing and the two pups on Jensen's lap run to greet their parents, while Jared's approaches Jensen and sits with his muzzle on his thighs, looking up with his wolfish, golden eyes.  
  
Jensen smiles. "I missed you." He strokes Jared's head and laughs when the wolf licks his hand and wrist. "I should come with you. You shouldn't leave me behind."  
  
Jared snorts and looks at Jensen disapprovingly and the Omega ducks his head. Jared shifts and sprawls on Jensen's legs, naked and hot as always.  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind," he says with a deep frown on his face.  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jen?" He touches Jensen's belly. "You're carrying my pups. I'll never leave you behind. You and the pups are my everything."  
  
There are times like this when Jensen feels the surge of love coming from his mate. It's an itch running all over his muscles, starting from his chest and heart and spreading to every part of his body, enveloping him in something like a warm, perfect hug that leaves him giddy and perfectly sated.  
  
"There's nothing you could do to help –"  
  
Jensen freezes and tenses under Jared's touch, his whole body stills and nausea punches right in the stomach. He nods absently, acknowledging his mate's words, despite the shame.  
  
"Apart from being amazing as always," concludes Jared. He grabs Jensen's shirt, dragging him down a little while he surges forward, meeting his lips halfway. "Why were you nodding? Jensen, look at me."  
  
When Jensen does, he sees pure adoration in Jared's eyes and wonders how many times he missed it because he was too worried of not being enough for his Alpha.  
  
"I don't want you to come with me because I worry for you and our pups. I'm the Alpha, I have to be the protector and you, my sweet Jensen, are my everything. Don't ever think you are doing nothing for me or for our pack, you're our precious gift."  
  
Jensen simply melts, feeling all fluttery and happy, especially when Jared rises and takes him into his arms, scooping him up and bringing him to their den. "I love you, Jared," he whispers against his skin.  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
Jensen is pretty sure he's smiling like a mad man. "Really?"  
  
Jared barks a laugh, half amused, half disbelieving. "I chased you during the Hunt, remember? I chose you as my mate."  
  
"I thought –" Jensen bites his bottom lip, trying not to make a fool of himself even more. "Really?"  
  
Jared rolls his hips against Jensen's belly, rubbing his erection against him. “You sound surprised. I need to tell you I love you more often, I'm not doing my job well if you're doubting me.”  
  
"I'm not – doubting you." Jensen pushes himself against his mate's hardness, whining when Jared starts touching his cock through his loose pants with his big hand.  
  
"Liar." The Alpha tugs the waistband, nudging Jensen to lift his ass up and let the material slip off. As always, he's not wearing underwear and his cock pops out already half-hard. "But I'm going to take of you." He spanks Jensen's ass cheeks twice each side, making him whine and yelp in surprise and delight, before manhandling him into position and torturing the rim of his ass with soft touches, careless of Jensen thrashing underneath him, desperate for more.  
  
"Jared! Jared, please, more!"  
  
Jared's finger presses against Jensen's lips, wet with fluids. "Suck it and I'll fuck you, baby."  
  
Eager to get more, Jensen wraps his lips around the finger, sucking it like he's sucking Jared's big dick, licking the length with his tongue and moaning shamelessly.  
  
"Jen, fuck –"  
  
After one last lick, Jared shoves the finger out of Jensen’s mouth and slides his cock inside of him, helped by the copious amount of Omega’s self-lubrication, and his obvious state of arousal. Jensen takes it like a pro, spreading his legs and laying under his mate’s body, enjoying how deep he’s impaling him on his cock, hitting right against his prostrate at every thrust. The pups are moving inside of his belly and Jensen strokes along his stomach, caressing the soft skin in circles.  
  
When Jared whispers another ‘I love you’ into his ears, knotting him and coming inside his hole, Jensen moans, riding out another orgasm. He smiles, perfectly happy, believing those words with all his heart. Simply perfect.


End file.
